


Stuck: in a Nightclub

by vegetasbubble



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Club scenes, F/M, Horrible translations, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of my STUCK series. Can collage students Serena and Darien stop hating each other for one night when he asks her out? Will there, instead, be love instead of hate? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck: in a Nightclub

**PART ONE**

Nineteen year old collage sophomore Serena Watson was bored. Very bored. Her last class was an hour ago and she had been waiting for her father to come and pick her up from the collage to take her to work. And she had to start in half an hour. He was late and Serena was bored.

She was in her second year of collage, studding media and journalism. Serena had always wanted to be a journalist for some top of the line magazine in France or something.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice. Serena turned and groaned.

Though he was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, and most probably one of the smartest as well, she didn't want to see HIM right now.

Darien Shields. Majoring in Journalism and was her student mentor when she first started going to the collage. He was the most good looking man she had ever seen, with black hair and beautiful blue eyes, though his attitude was something else.

"Waiting," she replied, as he stood in front of her. She couldn't help but marvel at his attire. His black baggy jeans that were held up by a black belt, though still riding low on his hips, where she could spot the top of his black boxer shorts- most probably silk. His white button up shirt hugged his beautiful figure. His black shoulder book bag was against his hip and Serena noticed that he had a single piercing in his left ear.

"Waiting for who?" he asked again, snapping her out of her descriptive thoughts.

"My dad," she replied again, not wanting to say 'daddy' like she usually called him.

"Hmm," he said, touching his chin with his index finger.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You're a collage student and you're waiting for your DADDY to come and pick you up," he said, laughing.

"No. I am a collage student who's car is in the shop getting fixed because some stupid woman decided to crash into me and I am waiting for my DAD to come and pick me up," she replied, "and anyway, whats it to you?"

"I was just curious as to why a freshman-"

"Sophmore."

"Sorry. I was crious as to why a SOPHMORE was waiting in the parking lot."

"Its not like its any of your buisness," she replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I guess not. And here I was going to ask you if you wanted to come out with me and a friend tonight."

"Friend?" she asked him, knowing he wouldn't be with just one person.

"Okay. My best mate Andrew has a date and I don't wanna be a third wheel. Geez."

Serena laughed at him.

"You really think this is funny," he asked her, "I'm an upper classman. You should feel wonderful and greatful that I asked you."

"You really think I am that shallow?" she questioned him.

Darien smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"You ask me out to a club and you don't even know my name. Wow, good start."

"Well...its not like you know mine."

"Darien Shields. Senior. Majoring in Journalism."

"Wow. I have a stalker."

"No. You were my student mentor last year. Obviously you don't remember."

Darien blushed and kneedled down infront of her, pulling a pen from his pocket and taking her hand.

"This is the address of the club," he said, writing on her small hand, "if you get lost, call me on this number," he said again, writing a cell phone number down, "and I'll come and find you."

"I'm not incompetant."

"Hmm. Well, you sure you don't want me to come and pick you up instead?" he asked her, his silver blue eyes looking into her's.

"I'll be fine. What time?"

"Around 10."

"Fine. I'll see you then," she replied, spotting her father's white SUV turning into the parking lot.

"Fine. Oh, and wear a dress or a skirt. Its couples nigtht and they don't let anyone in who's underdressed."

"You said it was a nightclub?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, they allow people under 21 in as long as you have a date."

"So you're saying I have to stay with you ALL night to stay inside?"

"Yep," he answered, smiling at her.

"Whatever. 10. Outside?"

He nodded to her and Serena turned and walked down the four steps to her father's care, opening the door and hoping in.

"Serena...who is that boy?"

"Daddy...its okay. He's interesting."

"How old is he?'  
"21 I'd say."

After a grumble from her father, Serena looked out the window of the car as they left the parking lot, spotting Darien walking over to black BMW.

"Hmm...maybe tonight won't be so bad."

**PART TWO**

After four hours of boring work at a CD shop, Serena returned to her dorm room to dress for the night. Her roommates Raye and Mina, who were both taking acting in Drama classes, helped Serena pick out her outfit for that night.

Serena ended up wearing a black knee lenght dress, with two straps from the tops of each sleeve that went over her shoulders and connected to the back fo her dress. The top of the dress was a deep V cut and the lining had black silk frills over it, making the dress look innocent yet sexy. The sash that was wrapped around her wasit connected in the front of the dress, tying once in a hoop over her tummy. Aroudn her neck she wore a black sash nacklace, which had two parts to it. The first part was short and had a silver cross attrached to the silk and the second sash was longer and had a silver coin connected to the silk. She pulled her long blonde hair downf rom her usual buns and ponytails and sweeped her hair up ontop of her head in a high ponytail, a black sash wrapped around the hair to keep it up. In her ears she wore simple silver studs and on her feet she wore black high heel shoes.

"Wow Serena," said Raye, putting the finishing touches on Serena's light make-up," you look amazing. Hope this guy is hot at least."

"He is hot Raye. Though he is a little bit of a jerk," Serena replied, checking her hairstyle- which Mina had done- in the mirror.

"I really miss Chad," Raye murmered, talking about her three year boyfriend who was currently in another city on a gig.

"And you don't think I miss Tom?" replied Mina, speaking of her boyfriend of nine months who she had starred in Sailor V with.

"Lucky Miss Serena. Always gets what she wants!" whined Raye.

Serena smiled and stood up, ajusting to her new hight and quickly standing tall.

"Well?" she asked, showing her outfit off and twirling around.

"Gorgeous. Can't wait to meet this guy Serena, serioulsy," Mina said, smiling at her roommate and close friend.

"Thanks guys. And thanks Mina for letting me borrow your car. I would have died if I had to call him up and ask."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna show him I am independant," Serena replied, smiling at them and picking up her small black back, which hung low on a waist lenght black tie. After checking she had her cell phone, money and some lipgloss, Serena left the dorm and made her way to Mina's orange SUV.

After half an hour of driving, Serena finally ended up at the club address. She was now parked outside "Déménagement et Secousse" a french owned nightclub that was the scene of every collage students weekend.

After locking Mina's car and putting the keys into her small bag, Serena made her way to the long line that was forming outside the club. There were a lot of couples, some older than her and some younger. Some of them were even talking in FRENCH!

"Regarder cette fille!" said a young brunette to her date.

"Non, je ne regarderai jamais personne en dehors de vous, mon amour," he replied, smiling a kissing her cheek.

Serena sighed and wished she could find Darien faster so that she could get into the club and dance a little. Serena loved to dance and if she had the right dance partner she could dance all night.

"Que faites-vous?" asked a voice in her ear. Serena spun around and saw Darien smiling at her. Behind him stood a tall blonde haired man -most likely his friend Andrew- and a brunette.

"You scared me," she replied, glaring at him and then taking in his appearance. He wore black slacks that reached his ankles and a white button up shirt, with the top three buttons undone, which gave Serena a good look at his well defined upper body. He still wore the silver peircing in his ear and now he also wore a black string necklace with a silver/green stone attached to it. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. We were in the cafe over the block though," he replied, smiling at her.

"Hmm," she mummbled, turning to Andrew and his date. "You must be Andrew."

"So it seems," Andrew joked, taking the hand Serena offered in a shake, "pleased to meet you Serena. This is Rita, by the way."

"Hi Rita," Serena chirped, smiling.

"Hey."

"So. Shall we then?" Darien asked, wanting Serena took look at him. He gave her a glance, checking out her outfit and her long legs, smiling to himself before walking over to the bouncer.

"L'identification s'il vous plaît," the large man said. Serena went pale. She didn't know French. Darien noticed her pale face and smiled.

"He asked for your ID."

"You know French?"

"Yeah. Andrew and I back packed there in the summer after we graduated high school," he replied, "you pick up the language pretty quick."

"Oh," she replied, handing him her Drivers Licence to show the bouncer. He looked from the picture to Serena then to Darien.

"Elle est seulement dix-neuf. "

"Oui, mais elle est mon amie."

"Oh, je vois. Peut avoir besoin de la tenir là dedans ce soir."

"Pourquoi cela ?" Darien asked, his brows knitted together.

"Quelque anniversaire pour quelque gars obtient un petit fou dans la pièce de VIP. Ils sont tout très bu mais ils sont VIP si nous ne pouvons pas les flanquer dehorsment."

"Oh. Merci pour cela." The bouncer nodded at Darien before checking both Rita's and Andrew's ID before opening the door and letting the group in.

"What was that all about?" she asked him, turning and looking at him.

"He just said that some guy is having a party in the VIP lounge and they're all a bit drunk."

"That can't be all," Serena said.

"Yea. Thats all."

Serena sighed and followed him to the bar where she wanted just an orange juice.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I don't need to drink to have fun," she replied, as he ordered her an orange juice and himself a light beer. Andrew and Rita excused themselves to go and have a dance and Serena turned to watch them for a minute.

"Wanna sit?" he asked her, close to her ear so he didn't have to yell.

Serena nodded and followed him to a small couch that seated two people. They sat and Serena's knees touched his. She blushed.

"So Serena. Tell me about yourslef."

"Only if you tell me about you." Darien smiled.

"Okay. We'll answer each others quesions. I'll start."

"Why do you start?" she asked, taking a sip.

"Because I was the one that started the conversation. Now... when's your birthady?"

"July 30th. Which makes me a Cancer. You?"

"August 3rd. A leo."

"Hmm. What are your parents names?"

"Ah. My parents died when I was young."

"Oh...Darien, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Its okay. Really. Now what about you?"

"Huh?"

"You're parents?"

"Oh...Ken and Irena Watson. I have a little brother. Spoilt brat. His name is Sammy."

"Ken, Irena and Sammy. Got it." Serena smiled and lent back in the couch. They talked for what felt like hours before someone cleared their throat in front of them.

Serena looked up to see a white haired man with blue eyes, dressed in a white button up shirt and white pants.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"Hello. My name is Diamond. Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Serena looked at Darien who was going red from angar.

"Well...I..ah-"

"That is...if your boyfriend doesn't mind."

"He's not-"

"I'm not-"

"Well then...shall we?" he asked again, extending his hand and looking at Serena intensly. Giving one last look to Darien, Serena took his hand and followed him out onto the crowed dance floor. A techno song was playing and Serena started to move to the beat,

"He isn't your boyfriend then?" the man named Diamond asked.

"Huh? Oh no. Just a friend from collage."

"Thats good." They danced together, not noticing the way Darien was looking at them. This was supposed to be a date between them. Even though they weren't dating it was still a date.

"So...what's your name, beautiful?" he asked her.

"Serena."

"Oh...beautiful name."

"Thankyou." He pulled her closer to him, resting his hands on her wasit and pulling her against his groin.

"Je parie vous seriez bon dans le sac," he said, smiling at her.

"I don't know French," she replied.

"I meanly stated how wonderful it would be to date you." Serena smiled a weak smile but knew that wasn't what he had said. How he has looked down her top and felt her bottom would imply something different.

"Well...its been wonderful dancing with you," Serena said at the end of the song, "but I have to get back to my friend."

Diamond glared at her and tightened his grip on her.

"I thought you said you wanted to dance," he replied.

"I did. But now I have to get back. Please let me go," she replied, smelling alchoh on his breath.

"No!" he shouted. Serena started to move, trying to get out of his grip. He still wouldn't let go.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled, pulling away.

"LET HER GO NOW!" a voice boomed from behind her. Serena turned her head to see Darien and Andrew behind her.

"Darien...!"

Diamond sneered and pulled on the girl again, making Serena scream. Darien ran forward and punched Diamond right in the nose, making the white haired man let go of the blonde and fall back on the floor. Darien was about to punch him again when he felt two small hands on his arm. He turned and found Serena with tears in her eyes looking at him.

"He's not worth it," she whispered, smiling softly. Darien nodded and turned, facing her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching her face lightly.

"I'll be fine. Can...Can we go?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll walk you to your car," he replied, waving to Andrew and Rita and making out with Serena, hand on the small of her back.

They walked in silence, the bouncer asked Darien "Avez-vous gagné ?" to which he replied "Dans plus de façons que l'un."

They got to her car, Serena still sobbing lightly.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her again.

She nodded and fummbled in her bag for her keys. Finally finding them, she put them in the lockandturned the key.

"Thankyou," she said, looking up at him.

"Hey...its okay I-" But Darien didn't get to finish as Serena stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Darine's eyes widened before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Serena's arms wrapped around his neck and she moaned into the kiss, letting Darien deepen it by plunging his tongue into her mouth.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart and Serena smiled at him.

"I'll see you on Monday then," she whispered, smiling softly and removing her arms from around his neck. Darien removed hsi own arms from around her and watched as she hopped into the car and started it up. After waving to him (to which she recieved a wave in return) she drove away from the club in the direction of the collage with a smile on her lips and her heart thumping a million miles an hour.

 

 

 

 

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Déménagement et Secousse-** Moving and Shaking

**Regarder cette fille ! -** Look at that girl

**Non, je ne regarderai jamais personne en dehors de vous, mon amour. -** No, I shall never look at anyone apart from you, my love.

**Que faites-vous ?**  -  ** _What are you doing?_**

**L'identification s'il vous plaît. -** Identification, please.

**Elle est seulement dix-neuf. -** She's only nineteen.

**Oui, mais elle est mon amie. -** Yes, but she's my girlfriend.

**Oh, je vois. Peut avoir besoin de la tenir là dedans ce soir. -** Oh, I see. Might want to hang onto her in there tonight.

**Pourquoi cela ? -** Why's that?

**Quelque anniversaire pour quelque gars obtient un petit fou dans la pièce de VIP. Ils sont tout très bu mais ils sont VIP si nous ne pouvons pas les flanquer dehorsment. -** Some birthday for some guy is getting a little crazy in the VIP room. They're all very drunk but they're VIP so we can't kick them out.

**Merci pour cela. -** -Oh. Thanks for that.

**Je parie vous seriez bon dans le sac. -** I bet you would be great in the sack.

**Avez-vous gagné ? -** Did you win?

**Dans plus de façons que l'un. -** In more ways than one.

**PART THREE**

On Monday, Serena drove to the collage from her dorm room-which was around teh corner- in her baby blue convertible, finally having it back after getting the dents out. She was so happy- for getting her car back and for maybe getting to see Darien- that she skipped into the main building to see if there were any announcments for her classes.

She stood infront of the norice board in the foyer, looking for notices when she felt an arm swing over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice in her ear. Serena giggled and looked up into the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Darien.

"Looking at the notices," she replied, pointing to the notice for journalism, "see, I have three assignments due next week."

"Well...we should get them done then," he stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him, in the direction of the library.

"You're happy," she said, liking the feeling of his hand wrapped around her's.

"Yes. See, I had this awesome weekend with an awesome girl, who -now don't tell her this-" he lent down to her ear and whispered, "is an awesome kisser." Serena blushed and giggled. Damn her giggling. He smiled at her and stopped walking.

"What?"

"So...what now? You just kiss me once and we never do it again?" he asked, holding her by the waist with one hand.

"Well...I don't know about that," she replied.

"You know, we never did get to dance," Darien said, smiling and moving closer to her.

"No...we didn't."

"Maybe we can do it again."

"Dance?"

"No. Go out. This weekend maybe?" he asked her, smiling at her innocence. Well, he hoped she was innocent.

"Maybe, what do I get out of it?" she asked. Darien let her go and took his chin in his hand, doing that "thinking" thing guys did so well.

"Well. You get to spend the night with me, and I'll even add in a kiss if you're nice," he replied, smiling at her. Serena blushed and punched him lightly on the shoulder before turning and walking to the library.

"I was joking!" he shouted, running after her and in front. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"Well...if you help me with these assignments I won't be," she replied.

"Good. Come on. I don't have class until two."

"But its only nine now. Why are you here so early?"

"Wanted to make sure I saw you," he answered, "So...what are we?"

"Humans."

"No. Us...whats "this" that we're involved in?" he asked her.

"At the moment? Casual dating?" she offered, continuing to walk.

"What does that mean? Casual dating?"

"Well...we'll go on dates and I won't go out with other guys...and I hope you won't be going out with other girls," she replied, "its only casual dating because we're both students and we will be busy with collage all the time."

"Right you are. And no, I don't see myself with other girls when I have you, my little spit fire," he replied, smiling down at her and running when she gave chase, yelling at him not to call her that.

Once they reached the library, Serena and Darien sat at an unsed table in the back of the library across from each other, with twenty books around them and Serena's three assignments infront of them.

"Okay," she said, "shall we start?"

"You know...not many people use the books back here," he said, wiggiling his eyebrows at her.

"No way. You don't think I haven't seen  _The Prince and Me_ (AN: Not Mine). You wanna make out in the stacks and as soon as the kissing gets heated, photographers come out telling me you're the Prince of Denmark or something."

"Maybe I should take you to the movies," he said, smiling at her, "you seem to like them."

"Yeah well...Friday nights are usualy movie nights with my roommates."

"That reminds me," he chirped, "shall I ever be able to 'visit' your dorm room?"

Serena looked up from the book she was reading and saw him smiling at her.

"We've only just started...casually dating and already you wanna see my dorm?"

"Come on. I'll show you mine," he replied, laughing. Serena glared at him and went back to her work.

After half an hour, Serena put the book she was reading down and rolled her head around, trying to work out the tension that was held in her neck.

"Whats the matter, spitfire?" he asked, standing and moving behidn her. "Got a sore neck?"

"Kinda..." she replied, moaning slightly when his hands touched her shoulders and neck and started to rub softly. He did this for ten minutes, eventually kneeling down so that he could acess her neck better. He kissed the skin there, feeling Serena melt under his lips. Moving his lips to her ear he kissed the top of her ear slowly before whispering, "Sure you don't wanna take up the idea of the stacks?"

Serena's eyes opened and she turned around in her seat, looking at the gorgeous young man standing behind her. Putting all logic behind her that they were in a public building and that they could be caught at any moment, Serena stood up, took his hand and pulled him into the very back of the stacks, pushing him against the wall and attaching her cherry flavoured lips against his.

Darien's arms reached aroudnd her, holding her close and placing his large hands on her small back. Serena deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and allowing his moist tongue to enter, battiling for control. She moved her hands up his chest, over his neck and down his arms, repeating teh process until she locked her arms around his nack and moved into him.

A cough from behind them made the couple part. Serena looked behind them to see the libraian, glaring at the two and mumbling something about hormonal teenagers not keeping their display of affection to each other before placing a book in one of the shelves and walking away, still muttering to herself. Serena turned a shade of red and burried her head in his chest and Darien laughed while he stroked her blonde hair.

"Well...that was...funny," he said.

"Its all your fault you know," she replied, looking up at him with a beat red face, "You didn't have to make me all gooey you know."

"Yes, but gooey is good cause it means long make out sessions with blonde haired beauties in teh back of libraries. Quite fun really," he answered her, smiling and placing with the silver hoop earing in her left ear. She smiled and leaned up once more, kissing him quickly and pulling herself from his arms. Smoothing down her clothes and making sure she looked presentable, she turned to Darien and smiled once more.

"You know," she said, "casually dating couples don't make out like we just did."

Darien smiled and ran a hand through his black hair before walking over to her and wrapping his arms aroudn her small frame. He pushed her back gently so that her back was now against the wall instead of him.

"Then I guess we're a couple now," he replied, his lips close to hers, "what do you say we embarass ourselves a little more?"

Serena giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If she comes back, you can explain," she replied, before his lips claimed hers against in firey passion.

 

**Yay! The end of the first part of STUCK. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Its a bit shorter than the previous two but its still good. Well, the more reviews I get the faster I will start the sequel. Make sure you guys look out for STUCK: in an elevator. Reviews are welcome and thanks for the people who enjoyed this story. THE SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON!**

**-Ashlee**


End file.
